Destroyer
The is an upgraded form of Machine Gun and can upgrade further to the Hybrid and the Annihilator class. Design The Destroyer features a circular body, with a large rectangular barrel. Technical Upon upgrading: * Bullet Penetration and Damage are multiplied by 10x * Reload is divided by 8x * Bullet Size is doubled * Bullet Speed is 1.5x slower * Recoil is multiplied by 10x Strategy * Strong Against: Melee Classes & Annihilators * Weak Against: Snipers & Bullet Spammers As the Destroyer * With the Rammer Build, Body Damage will be your primary method of inflicting damage. **In addition, putting some points into Reload will let players take advantage of the recoil, allowing quick movement around the map. **You can put your cursor in the exact center of your tank. This way, the tank will shoot in the opposite direction that you are moving, achieving your goal of using the recoil to move faster. **What it lacks in speed compared to the other ramming classes, it makes up for in base health and massive bullet power. **A skilled destroyer will know when their next 'dash' will occur and, the seconds before that can be used to trick the target into thinking that they are going a different direction than they actually intend. You can make it very hard for your enemy to predict your next move by placing your cursor to a random direction and then firing it towards the enemy's area a split second later. * With distinctively large bullets, and the significant damage increase, the Destroyer can also deal heavy damage with its bullets. *Players can use the high recoil to get in and out of fights with ease. *By maxing Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration, the Destroyer's bullets can deal massive damage to tanks and stop huge amounts of returning fire (two of its maxed out bullets can kill a tank with Max Health!). *Because the Destroyer has a slow reload, it can kill slow tanks with ease! *The Destroyer can easily knock out a Triple Twin and/or an Octo Tank due to its extremely focused power. *Generally, the Destroyer tank is extremely deadly! Against the Destroyer *Killing a Destroyer can be difficult in many cases, as most Destroyers can either build Bullet Damage or Body Damage. Destroyers are often easily picked off at range, due to their slow projectile, so using Sniper and its upgrades are effective. It is also recommended to swarm projectiles at the Destroyer from all angles, as the lack of defence other than the recoil can completely annihilate the Destroyer. But due to the recoil of its bullets, it can jump back and kite drones as well as being able to clear a group of smaller bullets or projectiles going in a straight line with one of its own bullets. *Avoid fighting near a Destroyer in close-quarters or ramming them whenever possible. Their huge projectile can easily allow them to wound you, doing a huge amount of damage to your tank and guaranteed to wipe you out if it goes straight through your tank with good penetration and damage. They can also use the recoil from their projectile to become a rammer themselves and bump into you, creating a similar effect if they have high Body Damage. *Countering the Destroyer is easy with bullet spamming tanks due to its slow fire rate. *The Ranger is the best counter due to its long range and greater Field of View. A damage focused build is great for gaining a firerate advantage against the Destroyer, as well as being able to take it by surprise due to the Destroyer having a smaller field of view. *It is great to use against the Alpha Pentagon due to the massive penetration and damage, even better when using one of its final upgrades. Trivia *On September 10th, the Destroyer was slightly buffed along with the addition of a new upgrade, the Annihilator. *Back in the old days of diep.io, this was an upgraded form of the Machine Gun at Level 30, and the Machine Gun II at Level 45. This made it one of the tanks to be a Tier 3 and Tier 4 tank simultaneously at the time. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Merge